The Winds of War
by Kaelvana Windstrider
Summary: This tells the journey of a child brought into a world of war, where they alone, have to face the many twists and turns of each coming battle. Born into royalty will serve to only highlight the deeds this child will do for Azeroth.


Prologue

After the high elves withdrew from the Alliance, Sylvanas and her rangers were the primary guard against any would-be attackers on Silvermoon. Despite the odd forsest trolls, murloc, or gnoll every now and then, Sylvanas saw little action and a peaceful tranquility had descended upon the forests. She remained,however, ever vigilant, knowing that this peace however refreshing - was tenuous at best.

The whisper of a wheeze and the hum of arcane could be percieved by the acute ears of the rigid guards that lined the outer royal palace. Prince Kael'thas stepped through his portal, it dissipating behind him. Lowering their gazes to the floor respectively, the guards bowed in synchrony to him. The prince regarded them with a nod before proceeding into Sunstrider spire.

Within, the bickering and politics of the royal court could be heard, as well as the tired sigh of the high king they flocked around. Kael'thas strode in, his deep green eyes falling immediately on the military commander of Quel'Thalas. She stood off to the side, proud and authoritative, liquid waves of white gold spilling from her hood and sharp elegant ears jutting through. Her blue and gold leather armor hugged her shapely, yet conditioned body,her long colbalt cloak and ears flickering, as he walked in. The bickering paused as the advisors too, took notice of him.

Kael met Sylvanas' crystalline blue stare, ignoring the court. A smirk tugged at his lips.

"Word has reached me in Dalaran, that the Second War has ended, I believe a congratulations is in order for you, my Ranger General."

The advisory and king resumed their business, paying no heed to their discussion. Sylvanas smirked, a faint blush gracing her cheeks. She curtsied.

"Many thanks, M'lord."

He walked over to her, taking her hand and raising it to kiss it gently, before offering his arm.

"Walk with me, Lady Windrunner."

She complied, looping her arm through his, allowing him to lead them on a peaceful promenade. Eventually, they stopped, in a more secluded part of the grand palace. The Ranger General pushed her hood back, her eyes sparkling as they raised to him. Much like he did many moments prior, she took his hand in hers, kissing it, before gently setting it upon her stomach.

"I carry word of another, far greater victory, my prince." She hesitated, nervous, "I carry our child."

Kael'thas' eyes swept through the long corridor, fear and joy lighting them. He looked back to Sylvanas, beaming. A child. Although foreign, the knowledge that he would be a father, was thrilling to him . A child that they would raise lovingly, guiding them to grow and to govern. Sylvanas bit her lip, anxiety flashing in her gaze. "Kael'thas?" Her voice sounded deflated, and her shoulders slumped, given he hadn't responded.

The princes' reply was a warm, passionate kiss. The ranger general visibly relaxed against him. He accepted this. Their future; their child.

The prince smiled against her mouth, and there was a momentary quirk of his brow. "How far are you, my sweet general." He often said this to her, as she was his in a way, as he was hers.

Sylvanas grinned up at the prince, idly running her fingers through his fair hair. She kissed his ear, whispering ecstatic. "Three months, my Prince."

Kael'thas pondered, his eyes growing distant with thought. A half year from now, there would be either another prince, or a new little princess.

Quel'thalas was in a time of prosperity, and in many ways, thanks to Sylvanas

Windrunner. She had not only brought peace to the people, but to the young prince's heart as well.

For five tranquil months, Kael'thas had diverted time between his duties with the six, being crowned prince, and visiting his pregnant, (secret wife) who had for reasons concerning her position, had kept her name, and the knowledge of their marriage from the people, a select few family and friends having that knowledge. He had just ported himself to Windrunner Spire. Like all Quel'dorein architecture, it was beautiful, but its beauty was heightened further by the overlook of the ocean. The water was calm, just like his heart. He began up the spiraling ramps, heading specifically for her room.

Sylvanas sat within, fingering the fletching of an arrow idly. Her bow, was leaning, neglected against the wall. She was eager to hunt and feel the freedom of the forest again, yet she longed for something equally as lovely. The child who would be here in one meager month. Upon her trail of thoughts changing to her little one,she slid the arrow back into her quiver, and reached down to caress her stomach. She smiled to herself, thinking about the coming child, getting so wrapped up in her pondering, that she jumped slightly when larger hands moved hers, rubbing small warm circles on her belly.

"Kael'thas" she hissed. "You startled me." Her ears flattened just upon saying such a thing; she was the Ranger General, things weren't supposed to catch her off guard. Then again, she thought, pressing her lips together. This WAS Kael'thas. He tended to have that effect on her.

Starting from when he first stole her heart.

Kael resisted a sly grin, and he raised his hand in defense. "Don't place the blame of thinking about our little"

She beamed, interrupting him.

"Prince. Our little Prince."

Kael had a look of temporary shock on his face before he regained his train of thought. "And what makes you so sure that's its a boy, Ranger General?" He crossed his arms. Sylvanas smirked smugly.

"Because I just know it, and you should know not to question me, I'm always right prince." She purred, smirking triumphantly, her blue eyes shinning.

Kael grimaced, an amused light in his eyes. "Aye. Even so, M'lady, our prince needs a name. Wouldn't you agree?"

Sylvanas laughed softly, nodding her head. "I agree M'lord" she stood up on her tippy toes, her arms snaking around his neck, and drawing his face close to hers. She gazed into his eyes, confidence burning in her blue orbs. "Kael'dan

Sunstrider." She said the name, and the manner in which she did sounded so...right, the prince reflected.

He smiled bright, beaming. "A very fitting name for my worthy competition, wouldn't you say?"

Sylvanas smirked, kissing him, and biting his lower lip. "Very. He's the only other boy to ever steal my heart."


End file.
